kidnapped
by makachan557
Summary: Maka, Tubaski, and Liz has been kidnapped by someone named X, now its up to soul, black*star, and kid to save them before the girls just shatter into nothingness, can they make it intime or will the people they love vanish forever, rated t for safety, couples such as soma, tru*star, kiz, and pattyxcrona (boy), suck at summaries, enjoy :D
1. gone

**Makachan557: welcome, to my first soul eater fan fic :D**

**soul: why am I here again?**

**Makachan557: (hits soul in the head with a book) because I wanted to do that, maka, will you do the discaimer?**

**Maka: sure, makachan557 does not own and never will own soul eater... what are you doing?**

**Makachan557: sulking in the corner, enjoy the story**

chapter 1

**Maka's POV:**

I was walking home from the library like usual, but somthing felt odd, I felt like someone was watching me, but I pushed the feeling away.

I wish i didn't...

there weren't that many people around, so no one saw what happened, the person that was following me came up from behind me, put a cloth over my mouth, I then smelled a scent, chaloform, everything went black.

**Soul's POV:**

Maka didnt come home and it worried me, then I told myself, Maka's able to take care of herself , I went to order some pizza, but stopped myself, I then just went straight to bed without having dinner, I fell into a restless sleep, wondering why she hasn't come home.

**Maka's POV:**

I woke up to find that I was magicually floting in the air, I tried to reach down to fix my hair in my signiture pigtails when I found that I had shackles on my wrists holding me up in the air, I tried to break free but the shackles were tight around my wrists, digging into my skin, I let a quite scream because the pain was too much to bear.

"so, your awake" said a strange voice "don't try to break free, it wont work, the more you try the tighter the shakles will get"

"who. are. you?" I asked with a stern look

"so, you decided to fight back, I guess it cant be helped, the strange man walked over to me and slapped me in the face, everything went blurry, I then heard a door shut, I then said something I thought I would never say "Soul, help me" I started to cry

**Soul's POV:**

I woke up this morning, but, I didnt hear Maka telling me that breakfest was ready, I went out into the living room to find a letter, I looked at it suspicually, walked over to it and almost fell at what I read.

Letter: dear Soul,  
I have your friend and if you want her back you have to find her fast, or the other girls in your group will disappear like your friend, oh, and if you don't hurry, by the time you do see her, she might just be a dead body.  
from, X

who is X and what does he want from Maka? yeah, she is pretty...

**{time skip}**

"so, let me get this right, this pearson named X kidnapped Maka and is turning it into a game? Then your god will be the one to save her" black*star yelled, at least he started out serious.

"black*star! sit down this is no time for jokes" tsubaki screamed, black*star stopped yelling and looked at tsubaki surprised that she could get so angry, thought, black*star wasn't the only one surprised, most people that were walking by stopped on there way out of school and stared at the usually shy girl, I was even surprised.

"I don't like this kind of game, especially with Maka's life in danger" Liz said with a sad look in her eyes "then, lets get her back" Patty said with a look a seriousness

"how? we dont even know ware to look first, we dont even know if she's still alive" kid said

"stop talking like that!" tsubaki screamed at kid then stormed off to the death room

"I have never seen tsubaki mad before, I also never seen patty so serious" black*star pointed out, after staring at tsubaki for a little bit black*star ran after her, we then followed as black*star stared to run faster and yelled "TUBASKI!" we knew that she was now gone...

**tsubaki's POV:**

I woke up in a room with no windows, when I looked up, I found my wrists chained to the table I was lying on, I tried to move my feet, but my ankles were also chained to the table, I then heard a scream, the first word that popped into my head was, maka...

**{TIME SKIP}**

a strange man walked into the room, he had on a suit with blood stains on it, the lights dimmed so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he had on one of the most sadistic smiles, he then climbed ontop of me and I knew something bad was going to happend, he then reached up to unbutton my shirt, which I never noticed but changed from my usual wear, he then whispered into my ear "let the fun begin" all I could do was lay there, I couldn't stop any of it,I started to cry and the last thing I thought was: _bl__ack*star, help me_

**{DEATH ROOM}**

**black*star's POV:**

DAMIT! why didn't I do anything! she just stared at me with pleading eyes as she started to disappear, all I did was watch her being taken away from me, when she needed her god the most, I wasn't there.

"shimigami-chop!" lord death yelled as he slammed his hand ontop of my head, not causing a dent but hard enought to get my attention

"what! your god is thinking!" I yelled back

"were you even listening to what I just said?" lord death asked

"no! I was too busy thinking!" I answerd while I started to pace back and forth

"so, the monkey can think" liz said sarcasticyally

crona came walking in and asked "wh-whares maka-chan?"

"should we tell him dad?" kid asked

"tell me what? what happend?!" crona asked worried

"go ahead kiddo" lord death answered

"don't call me kiddo! anyways, maka, and tsubaki have been kidnapped by a mystrious person, and were trying to find them" kid said in the most serious voice I ever herd

**{TIME SKIP}**

liz said she herd something of couse no one was listening so she walked out of the room I followed her, and there he was, pinning liz against the wall, with a knife on her neck, he had a sadistic smile on his face, he leaned in and whispered something in liz ear and she then had a scared look on her face, thats when I came in in.

"hey you, back away from my friend! what are you doing? LIZ!" I yelled, as the person took the knife moved it away from her kneck and stabbed her right in the stomach and vanished laughting. I ran over to liz.

"liz, this is going to hurt, ok" I noted to her

"it already hurts! just get it out!" liz screamed at me, I noticed her pained look, so as fast as I could go I ripped the knife and liz screamed in pain,she then fell forwords and I cought her before she hit the ground, thats when kid came out and saw liz, he looked at me with a question on mind, but I just shrugged, he kneed next to me, I looked up at kid and saw that a tear fell down his face, thats when it dawned on me, "kid, I need to talk to you guys, I think I know how to find maka and tubaski." kid looked at me and nodded. when we walked in patty had a very scared look on her face, she then rushed over to liz .

"I think I know what this person is trying to do, he's going after the people we care about the most, or love, and ripping them away from us, he's trying to cause pain to both of us, the girls, and us...

**NARATOR: MENWILE AT SOMEPLACE WARE MAKA AND TsUBAKI ARE, MR.X APPEARS**

**maka's POV:**

I have bruses and cuts all over my body, the shackls are cutting into my skin from many faild attempts to escape while he was beating me up with a whip, its been a week and the,person is surprised that I survived this long, he told me that he had another girl here, the first name I thought of was liz, but then relized, that with liz it would be hard to keep her quite, then the name tsubaki popped into my head, he asked me to guess, and this was my answer "tsubaki" he smiled the creepy smile of his "yes, wow you know your friends so well, in my opinion, her skin is so soft..." "if you hurt tsubaki! I swear i'll kill you!" I screamed relizing that tsubaki was also getting hurt.

"dont worry, by the time I'm done with you to, you wont let anyone near you" he laughted as he started to walk to the mystry door "wait! please leave tsubaki alone! i'll take part of whatever pain your giving her! just dont hurt my best friend! I cried out "your a very dumb girl, but fine" he answered as he pulled back out the whip but for the fist time he took off my shirt and underneath was a shirt that just coverd the chest area, he then hit me with the whip and it hurt a lot more then it did with my shirt on, I screamed so loud that it actually hurt his ears...

**tsubaki's POV:**

I waited for him to come in, my bare skin _( exept the shirt that coverd my chest and the very small shorts that protected me only a little bit more)_ it felt so cold, a few minutes passed and he didn't come, I thought maybe he got cought, but then I heard his laugh, then maka screaming something I couldnt understand, his laughter stoped, then I heard his foot steps dissapear, but then I heard maka scream so loud that I could hear all the pain and sadness she was feeling, then it downed on me, maka protected me by taking my punishment, and forcing it onto herself.

"black*star, soul, kid, liz, patti, we need you right now, maka needs you, I...I need you" I started to cry, knowing black*star, he would probably tell me to stop crying and be strong, but I cant anymore, I just cant anymore "maka! why, maka, why!" I screamed, why maka, why take my punishment? why?...

**NARATOR: BACK WITH THE OTHERS, THEY GET TO SEE WHATS GOING ON WITH THE GIRLS WHEN MR.X SENDS THEM A RECORDING...**

**kid's POV:**

it was in the middle of class when we were called to deaths room, when we walked into my dads room, I looked at his expression and new automatically that something was wrong.

"father? whats wrong" I asked "have you seen liz, I didn't see her come home last night"

"just watch, and you will see..." father answered he moved away from the mirror and we all cringed when we saw what was on the other side, we saw maka, chaind up, blood all over her face...

**makachan557: i'm going to be evil, and leave it off there, leave a review for me to continue the story**

**soul, kid,black*star: dont worry guys, well save you for sure**

**maka, tubaski, Liz: please hurry.**


	2. saved at last?

**makachan557: chapter 2 is out now :D**

** Patti: makachan557 does not own soul eater and never will :D**

** makchan557: how can you say that with a straight face Patti? **

** Patti: I don't know**

** makachan557: I want to apologize for spelling Patti's name wrong and for any other misspelled words, please enjoy (X is my own character, no madder how hard you look, you will not find a picture of him)**

**Liz POV:**

I woke up to the coldness of metal against my skin, my neck had a kink, so it hurt when I looked up, I looked around the room I was in, lonesomeness filled my heart, I then looked in front of me and saw three computer screens, I saw on the first one, was maka, hanging up in the air by chains, I then realized that this person was recording everything that happened... he then appeared with a whip in his hands.

"lets have some more fun today, is there anything you want to say to the people watching this?" he asked with the most scariest voice ever.

"soul! Help me, please!" maka screamed with tears coming down her face, that's when he unraveled the whip and hit maka in the side, a big gash appeared in her side, blood came out, "black*star, kid, soul, help me!" she screamed as the person hit her side again with the whip "shut up! so, do you want to save tsubaki again?" he asked, I thought _again? What does he mean by again?_

"yes! Just leave her alone!" maka screamed while looking up with pleading eyes. "ok" was all he said before hitting her again with the whip, this time harder then before, she screamed, I could here it from the room I was in, it was filled with pain, and … sadness, maka was barley ever sad... I couldn't bear to see this sight anymore, so I looked at the other screen, I found tsubaki ... she, was crying, that was the first time I have ever seen her cry, she then screamed.

"soul, kid, black*star!... maka needs you, I … I need you" tsubaki pleaded "why! Why maka! Why!" she screamed, her voice cracking in the proses, I looked at the last screen, and it showed me, hair messed up, tears coming down my face, mixed with blood, a big gash above my head was still bleeding, I noticed a map an the floor, I knew what I had to do

"kid, the place is underground, near the back of the school, please find us, as you will probably see soon, maka, tsubaki, and even me need all of you, please find us..." tears came down my face when I looked at the first screen and saw he was gone ... my breathing went still, he was behind me, he then put a needle into my neck, I tried to get out of the chair, but my wrists were shackled to the chair, he then reached down to unbutton my shirt just enough to show bandages covering my wound, he gave me.

"I can't wait to put a knife into your stomach again" he said with amusement

"you stay away from me! Soul! black*star! kid! Help us! Please, help us!" I screamed before he put duck tape over my mouth, he pulled out his knife and put it on my neck.

"hurry boys, maka won't last long, tsubaki, and liz don't have enough strength to keep on fighting for much longer..." he said while laughing his most creepy laugh...

**soul's POV:**

lord death called us up to the death room, when we walked in, he was covering up the mirror, I wondered why, kid and lord death were talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention, when I looked at black*star he had this angry look in his eyes when something started to play on the mirror, I looked up to the mirror and I saw something that made my heart break, maka, I cringed when I saw the blood on her face, and all the cuts and bruises on her body, then X walked into the dark cell carrying something.

"lets have some more fun today, is there anything you want to say to the people watching this?" he asked her with a very creepy tone, but what made me realize that I really cared for her more then just as my miester or friend, was when she screamed "soul! Help me please!"

tears were streaming down her face as X unravels what he was carrying and hit maka in the side with, blood was coming from her side "black*star, kid, soul, help me!" she screamed as X hit her in the side again "shut up! So, do you want to protect tubaski again?" he asked

"yes! Just leave her alone!" maka screamed, fear was etched into her voice, X just smirked and answered "ok" he continued to hit maka with the whip, but this time, she screamed louder, that you could tell the she was sad and hurting, and I couldn't do anything to save her, I felt so useless! I fell to my knees, hanging my head in shame. Then the video changed it now it showed tsubaki...

**black*star's POV:**

lord death called us to his office, when he showed us a video, it showed maka, getting hurt very badly, she said something that I think made all of us, especially soul, want to go save her, I looked over at soul, he fell to his knees and had a pained look, mixed with anger, then the video switched to another room, this time not so dark, tsubaki was there, looking up at the ceiling, tears coming down her face her emmotions showed that she was scared, she then cried "soul, kid, black*star! Maka needs you, I….I need you!" her tears streaming down her face "why! Why maka! Why?" she cried.

I couldn't take it anymore! I fell to my knees, I wanted to find her, I wanted to find her and bring her home, I want to tell her that, I love her.

Then the video moved over to another room and there was Liz, looking half dead...

**kid's POV:**

black*star was on the ground arguing with himself, soul was also on the ground, fighting with himself weather he was useless or not, but when the screen turned to Liz, my heart shattered, she had a cut above her right eye, her hair was tangled in a mess, but when I looked at her eyes, I saw fear, she then told us info that could help us.

"kid, the place is underground in the back of the school, please find us, you will probably see soon that maka, tsubaki, and even me need your help, so please find us..." she pleaded but stopped suddenly, her breathing stopped.

she never got the chance to finish, because X was behind her with a needle in her neck, he then reached down and unbuttoned her shirt to review her bandages.

"I can't wait to put a knife into your stomach again" he said with amusement

"you stay away from me! Soul! black*star! Kid! Help us! Help us please!" she cried before he put duck tape over her mouth. Muffling her screams.

He then took out his knife and put it on her neck he then said "hurry boys maka won't last long, tsubaki, and liz don't have enough strength to keep fighting..." X then started to laugh one of the most creepiest laughs I have ever heard, then it went blank to Liz crying red tears...

**(TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER)**

**soul's POV:**

when X was going into custody, I felt a little relived, but we still have to find the girls, we were walking down a long hallway, when we came to a room, on top very fadded, said _victim #1_ when we opened up the door, it was really dark, kid then flipped on a light switch, I then saw something I wish I didn't, maka was hanging off the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body, yet all I could do was stare, i then breathed "maka"

"lets get her down" said kid, we almost begged him to turn the light back off, black*star found the lever that was holding her up and moved it so she would go to the ground, if I wasn't standing behind her she would have fallen and hit her head, when I finally got the shackles off, maka's eyes opened, they were filled with fear, I moved some of her hair out of her face, all the sudden she started to cry.

"soul, I'm so glad your here" she said with a smile on her face, but I faded quickly, as she moaned in pain

"you need to take is slow for a while bookworm" I said softly, I started to get up, but maka grabbed my arm and said scared "don't leave me by myself, please" tears were coming down her face "ok" I replied

"were going to go find the others" said kid, he looked at maka, and her injury's, kid then walked out of the room dragging black*star with who had a worried/angered look on his face when he saw maka.

**(TIME SKIP)**

maka was still crying, but it was soft cry, I looked down at her emerald green eyes, they were filled with fear.

"soul? I was so scared, Why didn't you come sooner?" maka asked her eyes closing a little bit.

"I had no clue ware you were, I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner" I answered worried that her eyes were closing

"soul, I'm going to close my eyes for a bit" maka tiredly said

"no! You must keep your eyes open! Maka! Dammit maka! Keep your eyes open!" I yelled at her as her eyes closed

"stop yelling, its hurting my ears!" she yelled softly, her voice sounding distant

"maka" I pleaded as I bent over to starting to cry thinking _this is sooooooo uncool_ "maka, I want to tell you this now, I...I love you maka"

"I...love...you...also...soul..." maka said falling limp in my arms

"maka, maka? Maka! MAKA!" I yelled "you better have not died on me! Maka, please wake up"

**black*star's POV:**

we continued on are way down the long hallway, souls voice carried down the hallway, his voice flowing down the hallway, I was just about ready to go back, but kid put his hand on my shoulder, he then pointed to another door, on it had some faded words _victim #2_, when we opened the door there was tsubaki, staring at the ceiling.

"tsubaki?" I asked as I started to walk over to her, tsubaki's head turned to look at me, after a few seconds of confusion, then she recognized me.

"black*star?, I'm so glad your here" she said, happiness filling her frighten voice, she started to lift her arms up but put on a look of pain, I walked over to her, anger swelling up inside of me, and saw that her shoulder had a knife in it, and was bleeding, I then looked at kid.

"kid, go find Liz, I'll stay here with tsubaki" I said reaching over to unlock the shackles, kid left the room, when I unlocked the last shackle, tubaski sat up slowly, looking at me carefully, when I took a step to her, she flinched, a look of hurt came across my face, I though _can't she trust me? Her god came to save her and she wont let me near her,_ while I wasn't paying attention, tubaski pulled out the knife that was in her shoulder, she came at me, lucky me, I ducked and pinned her to the ground, knocking the knife out of her hand in the process.

"what was that for tsubaki!" I yelled, I looked her in the eyes and noticed that she was crying, then she had a huge smile on her face, I looked at her confused

"your not an illusion, I'm glad" tsubaki said while crying, I let go of her wrists and got off of her, she then sat up and gave me a hug, surprising me, I then hugged her back. "black*star..."

"what is it tubaski?" I asked looking at her eyes, witch were a very pretty purplish-blue.

"I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore, this place brings too many bad memories, of what he did to me" she pleaded, as tears filled her eyes.

"tsubaki? What did he do to you? Tsubaki? TSUBAKI!" I yelled as she went limp in my arms, her eyes closing, I picked her up bridal style, as I was walking out of the room I took one last look at the room, anger washed over me, I thought _if he comes any ware near you again, I'm going to kill him!_ I then saw soul, carrying a very shallow breathing maka "soul!" I yelled

"what!" he yelled back, when he turned around I noticed that his eyes were a little bit red and puffy, he was crying, the only person i knew that would never cry

"lets get them out of here, and once they get better, we have to watch over them better, if we did, this would have never happened." I told him, and he agreed with me...

**kid's POV:**

I started to run down the long hallway, I then came up to some stairs, I looked up and found the door opened, a trail of blood leading out, I walked up the stairs, worried about what I was going to find, I looked up at the door and noticed a faded _victim #3_, I walked in the room to find Liz's head hanging down, I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped and turned her head in my direction, tears were coming down her face the minute she saw me.

"...?" Liz mumbled, I looked at her confused, she then looked over at the floor next to the chair, I looked over and saw a knife, I then knew what she was asking me to do, I picked up the knife, I then gently put it on her face under the duck tape, I then started to cut it off, with out ripping any skin.

**(TIME SKIP)**

"is everyone all right?" she asked, worry showed up in her dark ocean blue eyes, I smiled, in the condition she's in, she still has room to worry about the others.

"yes, everyone is alright, soul and black*star are with maka and tsubaki" I answered her question, but then she asked me a question that worried me "have you found anyone else in this place kid?"

"what do you mean others?" I asked bending over to unlock the shackles, worry struck my face

"there are other girls here, we weren't the first victim's of his, there are about nine more" she replied, but as she stood up, she started to fall but I caught her before she hit the ground, I then noticed red on the shirt she was wearing appear, I lied her gently onto the ground and unbuttoned her shirt around the stomach area, there was about five stab wounds "Liz, when did this happen?!" I asked her, when she didn't answer I realized something was wrong, I looked at her face and she was sleeping, she looked so relaxed, but I knew she was only acting relaxed because she knew I was here, I picked her up bridal style, I then started to carry her down the stairs...

**makachan557: and I'm going to** **leave it there, the next chapters (hopefully) aren't as long as this chapter, I'm so sorry if its too long, please review :D (it would make me very happy) oh, and if you have any ideas for another fan fiction, then please, tell me. (sorry if the characters seemed a little OC I'll do my best next chapter to make them act less like an OC and more of themselves) hope you enjoyed. :D**


	3. soulxmaka, you chose next chapter

**Makachan557: I really have no clue what to say here, so, enjoy**

**soul's POV:**

_ ware am I? Why is it so dark?_

_ "soul..." a mysterious voice whispered _

_ "who are you? Ware are you?" I asked the mysterious voice_

_ "behind you" the voice whispered, I quickly turned around to find maka, wearing a tattered black dress, her hair was a mess, but something was off about her "maka?..." I asked_

_ "you need to wake up" she giggled, she then started to disappear as I started to fall through the floor..._

**(WOKE UP)**

"that was a strange dream" I said tired, I looked at maka, she was still asleep, she looked so peaceful, then her eyes started to open slowly. "hey sleepyhead" I said quietly.

"...hey..." maka said, pain streaked across her face with that one word

"hey, don't be in such a rush to talk, take your time, ok bookworm?" I told her, worry crossing my face_. _Maka's eyes closed.

"maka?" I asked, when she didn't answer I started to get worried, I stood up to go get stein when all the suddenly maka grabs my hand, I looked at her, she was breathing heavily, sweat was dropping down her face, stein came rushing over to maka and checked her pulse. "whats wrong?" I asked, worry spreading across my face.

"...nothing soul" stein said, face filled with confusion, at his late reply, it worried me greatly.

"you need to wait out in the hall soul" stein asked me at first, but when I said no, he then ordered me to leave, I did when he threw a scalple at my head, the minute I closed the door and started to walk down the hall, I heard maka scream and a door burst open as stein went flying through it. "ow, that hurt" stein said as he took out ciggerate and starts to smoke.

"what happend?" I yelled as I ran my way back to the informary. When I reached there, maka was standing at the doorway with tears coming down her face.

"maka? What did you just do?" I asked, maka then fell to her knees and started to cry in her hands. "maka? Maka, whats wrong?" I asked again as I bent down next to her, to my surprise she turned around and started to cry in my shirt, she then mumbled "whats wrong with me soul? Whats wrong with me..." she then fell into a peacefull sleep in my arms, I looked over at stein "you got some explaining to do"

**narrator: to the apartment, after stein did his explaining...**

**maka's POV:**

"soul! What do you want for dinner?!" I yelled not relizing he was standing at the doorway watching me.

"I don't care as long as there's food" soul answered, I jumped up surprised that he was standing at the doorway. "you scared me soul" I said, I then picked up a knife to cut up some vegatables, then I droped the knife onto the cuttingboard and collaps to the ground, soul came running over saying something, I couldn't understand, everything went black, I was then in that horrible dream...

**[dream]**

_ ware am I? Whats going on? Why is it so dark? "hehehehe" who's there? Why can't I speak? Why do I feel pain all over my body? Whats that in his hand? no...no...NO! Stay away from me! Soul! Help me! I can feel the warmth of tears on my face, why am I crying? Ware's soul? He said he was going to protect me, he promised..._

_ I cried silent tears, I screamed a silent scream, yet my heart never waverd between love and hatred, even with the coldness of the chains the bound me, will I be ever saved?_

**Souls's POV:**

maka? What is she babbaling about? What does she need saving from? "maka, please tell me more" I pleaded, but I was too late, she was already thrashing around trying to break out of chains that weren't there. "maka! Stop it!" I yelled as I tried to pick her up, I then took her wrists and pinned her to the ground. I then started to blush when I noticed the position we were in, when she finally stoped thrashing around and was out cold, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, I then set her down on her bed and put the covers over her frail body, she looked so peaceful, and cute, wait, what am I thinking, she's my miester and i'm her weapon, I can't do anything about that.

I started to walk away, when maka grabed my arm, and dang this girl was strong, she pulled me down onto the ground with a loud THUD! "ouch! Maka that hurt!... maka?" I asked, when she grabed my arm and started to hug it and wouldn't let go. "maka... you probably can hear me, but you'll be ok, I promise you that, I wont let anyone hurt you anymore" I told her, I then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. I didn't notice maka waking up to find me kissing her, until she presed her lips onto mine, her hand found its way into my hair, and my hand was lifting her off the bed so she was closer to my body, after a while of holding that pose, I broke the kiss and liyed her down onto her bed, she soon fell asleep, so I went into the kitchen to attempt to make something when I heard a scream come from maka's room, I didn't think twice, I ran to maka's room and barged in through the door to find maka floating in mid air with cuffed chains on her wrists, ankels, and one around her neck, thats when I noticed this strange symbal on the cuffs, I quickly grabbed my phone and took a quick picture, then they vanished and maka was falling out of the air, I quickly ran and caught her right before she hit the ground.

"maka? Are you ok?" I asked worried, thats when she opened her emerald eyes and looked straight at me, she then gave me a hug, then the hug turned into a kiss on the lips, I gave her a surprised look but then I pressed my lips against hers and lyied her down onto the floor...

**Narater: and they did all that stuff, that i'm not going to write.**

**Maka's POV:**

when I woke up, soul was holding me in his arms, I felt like smiling, but instead I gave him a hug, then the words poped into me head saying :_kiss him_

so, I did, I kissed him, at first he seemed surprised, but then he gave in, I wanted to tell him how much I love him and I wish we could be together forever...

**makachan557: and thats the end for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, I own nothing, just the idea and X, ok, I need your reviews help, i'm going to give your choices on witch two people you want me to do:**

**1: kidxliz**

**2: black*starxtubaski**

**3: or a specual suprise, cronaxpatti [crona's a boy in this story]**

**hope you enjoy.**


	4. tsubakixblackstar, drum roll

**[Makachan557: welcome to a chapter all about trustar and how black*star really cares for tsubaki :D I also perfer if you can, theres a music part, and I would like if you can maybe attempt to listen to the music, and also, pretend that its a girl singing]**

**black*star's POV:**

"she's been sitting like that for a while now" I told stein, while looking at tsubaki, who was sitting on a chair infront of the window, starring out into space. "she wont even tell me what that jerk did to her!" I yelled

"there's a reason! Don't you see, she needs your help, but asking her the same question over and over again just gets plain annoying!" stein yelled, we both went silent when tsubaki started to sing:

**_mad world. By grey jules_**

_all around me are familiar faces_

_worn out places, worn out faces_

_bright and early for the daily races_

_going noware, going noware_

_their tears are filling up there glasses_

_no expresion, no expresion_

_hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_no tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_and I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in witch I'm dying are the best i've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles_

_its a very, very... mad world_

_children waiting for the day they feel good_

_happy birthday, happy birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_sit and listen, sit and listen_

_went to school and I was very nervous_

_no one knew me, no one knew me_

_hello teacher tell me whats my lesson_

_look right through me, look right through me _

_and I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in witch I'm dying are the best i've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles its a very, very... mad world_

_enlarging your world_

_mad world..._

that was weird, I didn't know that she could sing, such a pretty voice, but why did she sing such a sad song, I looked up at stein and noticed his face watching tsubaki. "I need you to leave the room for a while" stein told me.

"I'm going noware! Got that!" I yelled, anger filling my voice, tsubaki was hurt and it was because I didn't get to her fast enough! "It's my fault that she's in this position! I'm going to be the one to save her!"

"stop yelling black*star..." tsubaki whispered, but said it loud enough for me to hear and stein, all the sudden I heard laughting, I looked up at stein, only to find that he dissapeard, I then looked at tsubaki, she was standing up and starring at me, her eyes went lifeless, I then noticed that she was the one laughting.

"tsubaki? Hey? Are you ok?" I asked, what happend next was all a blur, the walls changed into a black abiss, tsubaki then came at me holding a knife, I dodged it just to get kicked in the gut by her foot, I fell onto the ground gasping for air when she said _"your weak, you couldn't do anything, all you did was just stand there, you should just give up on being god"_

once that line was said, I knew, that wasn't tsubaki, she was to forgiving and nice to let madness take her over. "your not tsubaki! Tsubaki is nicer then you! She would never tell me to give up! She would also forgive me! I want the old tsubaki back!" I yelled, gasping for air in between sentences, all the sudden tsubaki falls to her knees screaming, I then heard very faintly: _black*star...he did this to me...that person did that too me...I was waiting for you...but...you never came..._I then saw tsubaki, her shoulder having a blood stain on it, I also saw something else, a duplicate of tsubaki, but it had no eyes, the eyes were filled with pain, sadness, anger, and lonlyness, I then saw that there were two sides of tsubaki, one evil, the other sweet and nice, the one I knew and loved, the evil one then asked "whitch one do you want? Me, or her?"

_ "please...make...your...choice...before... I... disappear!" _tsubaki pleaded, as she fell onto her knees fading.

"I chose her" I said pointing to the one that I knew the best, she then looked up at me, and smiled the only smile tsubaki could do, the one smile that I loved.

_ "thank you black*star, thank you"_ tsubaki said, looking at me with eyes I have never seen before, they looked loving, a look I never would believe she would ever give me.

"you win this time, but at some point, I will win" the dark one laughted as she started to disappear. So did everything else, "tsubaki!" I yelled as I got up and ran over to her, giving her a huge hug, her body tensed, but then relaxed.

We were now back inside are house that we shared, stein was still gone, and to my surprise, I was still hugging tsubaki, I let go and backed up embarrased, tsubaki then surprised me when she told me "I'll tell you what happend"

**tsubaki's POV:**

after I got done explaining what happend to black*star, I burst into tears when the memories started to come back to me, black*star moved me closer to his body and started to rock me back and forth. "its going to be ok tsubaki, he's not going to hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of that...anyways, you need to go to bed, you have been through a lot" black*star said soothingly, I didn't know black*star could talk so quietly, I then fell asleep in his arms, smiling and comforted by the warmth of his body.

**black*star's POV:**

I was walking down the hallway to the room we shared, I lied her down onto the bed, put the covers on her, then I looked at her face, I moved some of her hair out of her eyes, she looked so peaceful, I then bended over and kissed her on the lips, they were so soft, I then stoped, I walked over to the door, looked back at tsubaki and smiled, I then turned off the lights and shut the door, I had some buisness I needed to take care of with Mr. X.

**[AT THE DUNGEONS AT THE SCHOOL]**

"looks like I have a visiter, he doesn't look happy thought?" X questioned, I walked over to X and punched him in the face I then lost it "if you ever touch tsubaki again I will kill you! Got that!" I yelled punching him hard in the face, stein then came up from behind me and started to pull me away from X.

"stop it black*star!" stein yelled, holding me back

"let go! He hurt tsubaki! He needs to pay!" I yelled attempting to punch X again.

"he will get his punishment, don't worry, kid will make sure that will happen" stein reashured me while dragging me away from the cell, and back to my house ware tsubaki was sitting outside with a worried expresion.

**tsubaki's POV:**

stein's car came up to the house and out came black*star with his head down in shame. "black*star!" I yelled as I ran over to him giving him a hug, he was actually now taller then me so it was a little akword, I then backed away from black*star blushing like crazy.

"thank you professer stein" I thanked as I bow down in thanks, once stein left I gave black*star a cold look "you got some explaining to do"

I then lead black*star to the bed room and closed the door behind me, I then looked at him...

**black*star's POV:**

"I'm sorry, I...he...ju..." I was stoped by tsubaki all the sudden kissing me on the lips, I was surprised, but the I wraped my arms around her body and pulled her closer, she then backed away from my head and said "I love you black*star, please don't leave me"

"I love you too, of course I wont leave you, your the only person that understands me" I answered, we then got onto the bed, I was still kissing her...

**[narrator: and again, still not saying anything about whats going on, sorry, but nothing will get me to change this.]**

**tsubaki's POV:**

black*star kissed me, he actually did, I was so scared that he wouldn't say the same thing to me, I just whished that this would last forever...

**[makachan557: and there you go, a awesome chapter, I couldn't stop smiling when I wrote this chapter, enjoy the next chapter, it will be about...[drum roll] kidxliz :D, hope you enjoyed and see you next time.]**

**[Makachan557 out, peace!]**


	5. kidxliz, almost done with the story

**Makachan557: hello! I'm writing this chapter at 5:51am. so I'm tired.**  
**Kid: your not symetrical!**  
**Liz: oh no. [facepalm]**  
**Makachan557: whats not symetrical kid?**  
**Kid: that pin your wearing, you need one on the other side!**  
**Makachan557: my iggy pin! [guards pin]**  
**Liz: ugh! since there too busy messing around, Makachan557 does not, and never will, own soul eater, what does belong to her, is the idea, and X.**  
**Kid: why did you create him anyways?**  
**Makachan557: 1. I cant use stien. 2. kishin is out of the question. 3. I was too lazy to create a full name. anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**

**chapter 5 for the 5th attempt writing it,**

**Liz's POV dream:**

_I'm walking around in a unfamilare house, thats when I see Patti when she was 3, I was smiling untill I saw daddy walking out of the kitchen with a crazed look._

_"daddy? is every thing all right?" I asked, but my voice didnt match my original voice, thats when I relized, that I was dreaming about the past, the day dad went crazy, and mom left us to fend for ourselfs in the streets of new york_

_._  
_"nothing dears, hahaha, nothing" daddy said, laughting creeply in the middle, he then lifted the knife, just about to strike my sister, when mommy came out and knocked the knife out of his hand, scooped up a crying Patti, and was holding my hand, running out the door and on the streets of new york..._

**Kid's POV:**

I'm sitting next to Liz's bed, hoping that she will wake up soon, I'm starting to get worried, and so is Patti, thats when I heard a knock on the door, so I got up and looked to see Patti, her always happy mood was shut off, she was actually crying, thats a first.

"Kid? I-I...can I tell you something" Patti asked, this is the first time I saw her like this, she looked all broken, I nodded my head and moved out of the way so she could go into her sisters room.

"what is it Patti?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.

"X...is are...dad...he, um, he is the reason why we were on the streets." Patti stumbled on her sentence, as tears started to come down her face.

"Its ok, thanks for the info" I thanked, leaning in and giving Patti a comforting hug.

"thanks Kid, for taking care of us,exspecially me, I'm always annoying you and sis, so I wanted to tell you somthing to return the favor." Patti cried, returning the hug, and falling asleep immeditly, picking her up and walking over to the couch in the room, setting her down and putting a blanket over her sleeping figure, I turned around to find Liz was sitting up, crying, I quickly rushed over to her.

"Liz? what happened why are you crying?" I asked sitting down on her bed and taking a hold of her hand, which was bandedged.

"I-I had a dram about my mom and dad, it was the day everything changed for us, dad went crazy and tried to kill us, and mom left us to fend for ourselfs on the streets of new york...and then I got to see the reason why mom left us...just because she was pretty and didn't want to do what this one guy told her...h-he killed her" Liz explained crying even harder closser to the end, leaning forwords, I gave her a quick hug, I could tell that Liz's body stiffened, but then she returned the hug.

"its ok, right now your dad's in custidy, and he's going know ware anytime fast, now rest while I go tell my father something, ok?" I asked, Liz nodded her head and lied back down, I noticed that she was scarred, so I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, her eyes widening, I then walked out of the room, clossing the door to a bright red girl. I then went up to my room, calling my dad.

"hey kiddo, just one secound I'm giving Black*star a lecture before he goes back home to tsubaki." father said...

**[few minutes pass]**

"ok, done, what is it kiddo?" dad asked, looking at me with his funny mask.

"1. don't call me kiddo, 2. what did you have to lecture Black*star about, and 3. I learned something about X." I answerd

"well, the lecture to Black*star is ware you dont barge in and start beating up our prisoners, and what did you learn about X?" dad asked looking at me with intrest in his eyes.

"that, he is a crazy lunitic that is related to Patti and Liz." I answered, noticing X in the background, Stein tending to his black eye, as Marie watches for any sudden attack, and also so Stein doesn't disect him.

"thanks for the heads up kiddo, were going to deal with X now, so, see ya!" dad thanked, vanishing from the image of the mirror, I walked back into the room in time to see Patti crying on the bed and Liz trying to comfort her, telling her that 'I should have payed attention to my surroundings' or 'stop crying, it wasnt your fault' or 'this happened once berfore, right, and I survived, I'm not dying yet'.

"what do you mean this happened before?" I asked, curious on what Liz and Patti were hiding from me.

"when everyone in new york feared us as the 'thompson sisters', we got attacked one night by someone who we stole from a few days back, I woke up in time to push Patti out of the way, but I got hit instead, it didn't go very deep, but is was just enough to make me black out, when I came too, Patti had already bandaged my wound, and the person was gone, only his knife was next to me, and thats what I pretty much remember." Liz answered, stroking her hand through her sisters hair trying to calm her down.

"I-I'm sorry sis!" Patti cried, crying even harder, Liz lookes up at me for help, so I walked over to them, sitting next to Liz, a light blush came across my face, Patti looked up and started giggling, I was wondering why, intill I looked over at Liz as she was blushing a VERY bright red, I smiled and started to giggle with Patti, after awhile Liz joined in as we were all now in full laught.

**liz's POV:**

"its been awhile since I laughted like that, it feels nice." I laughted, after awhile, I leaned my head against kid, who was now feeling very uncomfortable, I couldnt help but blush, I've had a crush for him awhile now.

**[TIME SKIP]**

after awhile it was nightime, Patti was asleep in her room, and Kid was making sure that i was feeling ok, and I had a very bad feeling.

"Kid, can you stay with me for awhile?" I asked blushing at the way my question sounded.

"yeah, for what purpose?" Kid asked walking over to me and sitting down on the end of my bed, giving me a worried exspression, thats when he leaned over and moved my hair so it was symetrical, I couldnt help but smile, thats when the feeling came over me again.

"Kid, X isnt at the school anymore, I have a feeling, and its been bugging me when you went to go and talk with your father." I said looking down at my hands suddenly finding them interesting.

"you go sleep Liz, i'll go and call my father to see if what you said was right." Kid answerd me, forcing my to lay down on my bed, and turning off the lights walking out of the room.

**[TIME SKIP]**

after awhile i got a strange feeling like someone was in my room, my eyes bulged open as i sat up, getting ready to scream if anyone attacked me while i was in the dark, thats when the lights came on, showing a pale kid, he was looking at me tears were starting to form in his eyes, as he comes running over to me, giving me a hug, i was confused.

"k-Kid? whats going on?" I asked, scarred at the answer I was about to hear, and I was right.

"Liz, you were right, X has escaped the cell, people are trying to find out how, and when I called father, he told me, that he could be after you and the other girls, to try and finish what he startted, and once he was done, he would most likely kill you, I was so worried" kid rambled on, the warmth of his body gave me comfort, I leaned in returning the hug back, starting to cry.

"K-Kid, I'm scared, I dont want to die" i sobbed, Kid then pushed me back into a laying position, laying down next to me, as my face turns beat red.

"I'm going to protect you and Patti, ok. thats a promis I hope I can keep." Kid soothinly said, as I fell asleep, a smile on my face.

**X's POV:**

_you think you can escape me that long my dear children, well think again, exspecially if i use your friends against you..._

**Makachan557: and thats it, I'm not having a good day at all, even thought I was excited for the first day of school, my friend can't talk to me anymore on skype...sorry, just rambling on now...anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


End file.
